1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfectant device, and more particularly, a germ eliminator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people may fall ill after being exposed to germs and bacteria in crowded areas. Offices, schools and similar places can easily breed viruses that can make a person sick. Individuals may dread becoming ill because of the physical consequences, but may also not want to miss work or school. Caregivers must often take days off of work in order to care for themselves or a sick child. Doctor visits and prescriptions can also be costly. Confined spaces, such as public transportation vehicles, can easily expose a patron to assorted germs and viruses. Having a simple and effective way to sanitize a specific area when it is empty may assist individuals in staying germ-free and healthy.
Numerous innovations for chemical dispensers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,797,744, issued on Mar. 19, 1974, to Smith teaches a wheeled frame, supporting a series of chemical tanks connected to the manifold, which includes a high pressure pump for a high pressure, low volume, or low pressure, high volume, cleaning and disinfecting capability. It has a metered and controlled selected chemical injection produced by a high pressure proportioning pump downstream of the high pressure water pump which pumps chemicals from the chemical tanks into the pressurized fluid stream. An additional capability is a metered and controlled oil injection into a high pressure air stream, which also has a drying capacity when oil is not metered into the system. The unit requires connections for electrical, power, and air which are locally available in the areas to be cleaned. Cleaning and disinfecting may be readily achieved by use of a detergent foam, then a high or low pressure chemical wash and followed by a sterilizing solution, and then by a clear-water low pressure rinse, all of which is followed by an oiling of clean equipment. Quick disconnect service terminals provide fast and easy set-up and take-down of the unit.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,819,329, issued on Jun. 25, 1974, to Kaestner et al. teaches a spray sanitizing system for creating a continuous supply of sanitizing liquid with a hand operable wand having a liquid discharge nozzle and a portable central generator unit which includes an electrolytic cell for instantaneously generating a relatively low pH bactericidal solution containing nascent chlorine substantially entirely in the form of hypochlorous acid.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,943,960, Issued on Mar. 16, 1976, to Syrenne teaches dispensers for chemicals usually have ball check valves and other moving parts which often corrode due to the action of the chemical. Other types may eliminate the moving parts, but have to be re-charged each time they are used. This device consists of a container having a water inlet and a water outlet at the under end. A U-shaped tube depends within the container and is secured to the inlet and outlet means is provided with a plurality of small holes to allow some of the water to enter a container. An outlet branch is secured within the container, to the outlet means and water is picked up from the container by the outlet branch and joins the mainstream of water passing through the U-shaped tube. Chemical in a fabric bag is placed in the container and dissolves in the water in the container and is picked by the outlet tube. When the water is shut off, the container may drain by siphoning action until the outlet branch is reached by the water level which breaks the siphon action so that some water always remains in the container covering the bag in order to dissolve the chemical contained therein.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 20050112022, Published on May 26, 2005, to Morgan teaches an aerosol canister containing sanitizing liquid and propellant to sanitize exposed surfaces in a room in a short period of time. The canister is placed in a closed room and its dispensing valve is actuated to dispense the sanitizing liquid in an aerosol mist of droplets which expand to fill the room in mere minutes. The canister can include a weighted rounded base to enable the canister to be tossed into the room and assume an upright dispensing position. The base can be filled with weighting material just before use. One embodiment can be rolled into the room.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 20090071062, published on Mar. 19, 2009, to Hedman teaches a process for removing or treating harmful biological and chemical substances from an enclosure, such as a building or vehicle by using heated air. The method of the present invention is non-toxic and can be performed in a relatively short amount of time while effectively killing and removing a large proportion of dead organisms and substantially reducing volatile organic compounds.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for chemical dispensers have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.